Only Cowards Stand Alone
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: This was just something I came up with as I was winding down from the stress of college work and deadlines... It's open to continuation if enough people would like me to... I'd just have to put some thought into it... Mild language (Somehow that goes straight to M) XD


**College is stressing me out, and so I started writing this just to soothe me because it's non-work related and much less stressful to deal with. I've only been back to college for a couple of weeks, and I'm already feeling the immense pressure this year has in store for me!**

**This is just, like, random, but as you'll see at the bottom, I'd be happy to continue it if you want...(limit being, like, if four-five people want me to continue)... I can't write for just myself and one, you know?! T_T Especially if I don't really know you. ;x**

**I can give this a title for now... But it'll be open to change. O.o **

* * *

Only A Coward Stands Alone

I don't know if I can believe this. For once, I don't think I deserve to be here. As far as I knew, I haven't done anything wrong. Yet, I was forced out of my house and thrown into the back of a van by men in black, protected suits, only their arms and hands visible. Honestly, I felt like I was the plague, and they were the disinfectant strong enough to get rid of me. I also felt isolated in the back of this moving van.

My head rolled to the side when the van went over a bump. The driver should be more fucking careful! I mean, honestly, this machine isn't that high up. And unless he's a midget, there's no fucking excuses. I really want to go to the front of the car, jam the brakes, unclip his seatbelt and watch as he flies through the front window.

He deserves it, after all. He's driving me somewhere. I have no idea where they are taking me. They didn't give me any hints, either. You see, they blind-folded me. So I have no way of seeing where I am. The van has stopped a few times. I can't be sure if they're picking up more people. I haven't heard any loud noises of protest. But, they stopped my ability to project when something akin to a ball was shoved into my mouth.

There was no way of spitting it out. They wait, though. As soon as I'm unbound, I'm going to kick up such a fuss. And I will make sure I beat the crap out of all of them! What right do they have? Taking an innocent man out of his house (While getting ready for bed, mind you), and locking him in the back of a van!

The guy that blindfolded me after pushing me against the walls of the van had said nothing to me. I couldn't even see what he looked like before my vision darkened. It's not fair. They aren't giving anything away! Cowards. Makes me sick. If I were them, I'd reveal myself proudly and earn the respect of the people I was kidnapping! Not blindfold, remove their abilities to speak and cover up in a way only arms and hands were on display!

I've always had a problem with cowards. My life was shit when I was little, but I still kept my head held high. My bouts of sad emotions were left to me alone. I tried my best to hide the convicting emotions I had to the few friends I made. Some of them were smarter than others, though, and were able to see past my defense. They just had this look like they were reading me; searching me.

It was an uncomfortable gaze. I would try to joke with them, or make an excuse to leave just to stop their stares. I had enough of it walking around familiar streets. I really didn't need it from the people I held near and dear. Some part of me knew that they just had my best interests at heart, and that they wanted to understand why they could see this strong, guarded emotions behind my barricade of a happy-go-lucky hyperactive blond with a signature grin.

I was very different when I was on my own. The grin was gone, replaced with an unreadable expression. I needed people around me as much as possible to stop my mind from wandering back to the past. When I'm with my friends, ignoring the stares of unfamiliar people is much easier. But when they're gone, the scornful eyes boring holes through my body leave me shivering in anxiety.

None of them had a right to look at me like that! They have no idea who I am, and no I idea what I've had to go through! But at least I have the guts to step out of my house with my head solid and leave the past behind me. Somehow I don't think they have the strength to do what I do.

Maybe they think there's something wrong with me because of how I moved on so quickly. Well, that's what they might think. I haven't moved on, at all. I don't think I'll ever be able to move on from... _that. _

That's why I have friends. They sew up the wounds that reopen when I have no one around to stop me from losing my grip on reality. Sometimes I wonder if they were ever suspicious about all the times I asked to stay at their houses instead of mine. I just didn't want to be alone, honestly.

It sounds pathetic, I know. If I could wave a magic wand, or some crap like that, they would always be with me. That sounds possessive. Probably... I can't really decide. It's what I want... But I wouldn't _really _want to burden them with me all the time...

Even though, I know for a fact that they love my company. I'm charming! I think at some point down memory lane I forgot about my current situation. The van just stopped again, the churning of the wheels jolting me. I was starting to feel even more annoyed now. And _not _just because I was bound in the back of a van.

I smell something. Holy shit, I can use my nose! How the hell did I forget that? I sniff the air and revolt at the strong smell of body oder. I wasn't sure at this point if that was me, or the people around me, if there were any. What was it about being gagged and blindfolded that stopped you from trying to communicate? Also, the strong smell could just be because of the loss of my sight.

I can hear, too. But that's not a useful tool in trying to work out if there are any people around me. I crane my neck to the side and smell to what I think is my left then repeat on the right. I pick up a dominant smell of smoke on my left, and sweaty bodies on my right.

_There must be people next to me then... I wonder why the fuck we're all here..._

* * *

_UM... SO... This... Was just something I started writing on the spot... That isn't the end of the chapter/whatever it is... But let me know if you want me to continue? And tell me where you think it might be going so far? _

_You probably can't tell because I fail at his POV, but, um, that was Naruto's POV. *shy face* _

_Thanks for taking the time to read this o-o..._


End file.
